Opening Stage
is an introductory stage in the Mega Man series that is played before the Stage Select Screen. Opening Stages were introduced in the first Mega Man X game. ''Mega Man'' series ''Mega Man 7 The '''Opening Stage' is a city that is being attacked by Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, who free him from prison. Mega Man tries to stop Wily, but he faces Mad Grinder and Bass. Enemies: *Metall SV *Bunby Tank *'Boss:' Mad Grinder *'Boss:' Bass ''Mega Man 8 The '''Opening Stage' is in a skull-shaped island that was used by Dr. Wily as a hideout. When Duo and the evil robot crash on the island, Dr. Light asks Mega Man to investigate. Enemies: *Aloha Dodonpa *Ammoner *Bunby Tank DX *Metall SV *'Boss:' Yadokargo ''Mega Man & Bass The '''Opening Stage' is a robot museum infiltrated by King. King cuts Proto Man in half and uses the Green Devil to cover his escape. ''Mega Man Powered Up The opening stage, named in the saved game data of both English and Japanese versions, is the town where Dr. Light's Laboratory is located. Dr. Wily steals Dr. Light's robots and sends Proto Eye after the player to cover his escape. '''Enemies:' *Beak *Octopus Battery *Spine *'Boss:' Proto Eye ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Mega Man or Bass fight against the Grey Devil in this stage. Mega Man X'' series ''Mega Man X The , named '''Central Highway' in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, is a highway from Abel City that is attacked by Mavericks in the beginning of the game. X faces Vile in this stage. ''Mega Man X2 The is a factory used by Mavericks. X fights the Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 in the factory. Enemies: * Bar Waying * Scriver * Mecha-Arm * Scrambler * Slidame * Boss: Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 Mega Man X3 The Opening Stage is in the 'Hunter Base. In one point X is captured by Mac, and the player must use Zero to save him. After freeing him, Zero leaves and X fights Maoh the Giant. ''Mega Man X4'' '''Sky Lagoon Stage is the oprning stage from Mega Man X4, an aerial city that is attacked by Mavericks. ''Mega Man X5 The '''Opening Stage' takes place in an unknown city under attack plagued with broken highways, falling bridges and Mad Taxis attacking everywhere. This stage also serves as a tutorial showcasing some of the new abilities introduced on Mega Man X5 such as "crouching" and the use of the "Wire Hook". At the end of the stage the player must climb a malfunctioning guard system protecting a giant statue under construction. Once there, X/Zero appears severly damaged due to a fight with Sigma (If you choose X, you find Zero and viceversa), after a brief conversation, Sigma Head comes out of the head's statue and a battle issues. ''Mega Man X6 The '''Opening Stage' is on the outskirts of the remains of the Space Colony Eurasia, the ruins are occupied with Mavericks and other mechaniloids. X finds two damaged unidentified hunters on his way, warning him about a crazy mechaniloid on the next room, D-1000. After defeating it, the Zero Nightmare appears to destroy the remains of the D-1000 and dissapears, after a brief moment High Max appears and a battle issues with High Max resulting the victor of the encounter. ''Mega Man X7 The '''Opening Stage' is divided on 3 parts. In the first one, Crimson Fortress,[https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_X7_(PlayStation_2) The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man X7] Axl is escaping from an undisclosed location within Crimson Palace, Red Alert's Fortress. This part serves also to showcase Axl's new abilities such as hovering on mid-air for a few seconds and the new targeting system. Though Axl manages to escape, he's quickly followed by a Huge Mechaniloid. The second area, Highway, has Zero looking into the distance investigating some disturbance in a highway very reminescent to the Opening Stage from Mega Man X. Zero makes his way into the highway fighting against various Mavericks (similar to the Highway from Mega Man X) this part showcases the use of the 2.5D/3D camera positioning. On the third and final part, the boss battle, Zero and Axl cross paths to each other, Axl warns Zero about the Mega Scorpio, the huge mechaniloid that has been chasing him through the stage, both decide to join forces and take down the mechaniloid, this last part showcases the Tag Assist ability. Enemies: *Bee Blader *Guard Door *Ball De Voux (both Normal and Shot Type) *Guard Fan *Kyuun B *Radarroid *Runnerbomb *Surveillance Radar *'Boss:' Mega Scorpio ''Mega Man X8 The opening stage is '''Noah's Park', an area near the Jakob Orbital Elevator in Point Galapagos. ''Mega Man Xtreme The Opening Stage is a reproduction of the '''Highway Stage' from Mega Man X. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2 The '''Opening Stage' is set in Laguz Island, and it splits in two parts at one point. X takes the bottom path, which resembles the opening stage from Mega Man X2, while Zero goes by the top path. Other Although not referenced as Opening Stages, the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series feature an introductory mission that is played before the player is able to select other missions: *''Mega Man Zero'' - Underground Laboratory *''Mega Man Zero 2'' - Sand Wilderness *''Mega Man Zero 3'' - Derelict Spacecraft *''Mega Man Zero 4'' - The Resistance protects a Caravan escaping to Area Zero *''Mega Man ZX'' - Area A *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' - Raider Pursuit (with Ashe) or Mysterious Lab (with Grey) ''Mega Man'' (DOS) ''Mega Man'' for DOS features something like an Opening Stage, with Mega Man walking along a straight path to enter what seems to be a part of Dr. Wily's Castle, the only enemy appearing being a dog-like robot vaguely resembling Velguarder which respawns indefinitely. The stage ends when Mega Man passes through a boss-room-esque door. This can be considered the first Opening Stage in a Mega Man game. Gallery ArchieMadGrinder.png|''Mega Man 7'' Opening Stage in ''Mega Man'' #20. ArchieMM8OP.png|The Mega Man 8 island in Mega Man #20. GigamixIsland.jpg|''Mega Man 8'' island in Mega Man Gigamix. R8Island.png|''Mega Man 8'' island in the Rockman 8 manga. See also *Middle Stage References *Rockman & Forte Hisshou Kouryakuhou *''Mega Man X'' series stage names from Compendium of Rockman X. Category:Gameplay Category:Mega Man 7 stages Category:Mega Man 8 stages Category:Mega Man X stages Category:Mega Man X2 stages Category:Mega Man X5 stages Category:Mega Man X6 stages Category:Mega Man X7 stages Category:Mega Man Xtreme stages